


Meeting of a Different Sort

by laraanita



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Invisible sex, M/M, because thats what you do with invisibility potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/pseuds/laraanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Nebtho (Nebris/Etho)<br/>Rating: NSFW<br/>Summary: Set in the Season 4 map. Etho's brought Nebris some modified invisibility potions. They decide the best place to test them out is in the middle of the Mindcrack Monthly Meeting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting of a Different Sort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmondays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmondays/gifts).



“Drink this.”

 

Nebris blinked at the invisibility potion thrust into his hands, taking it and feeling the weight. It was heavy…potent then. Longer than the usual eight minutes. He turned his attention from the bottle to the one who’d handed him it, raising an eyebrow. “Why?” he asked, just a hint of worry in his voice. “Guude’s called a meeting, now isn’t the time to bother people.”

 

Etho’s mask wrinkled as he smiled, lips drawn up under the fabric. “We’re going to the meeting, but we won’t be bothering anyone. We’ve got other plans, Nebs.”

 

The look in his eyes made Nebris’ temperature rise just a little, the little hairs on the back of his neck prickling. He didn’t even need to ask what they’d be doing instead, not when Etho was staring at him like that, the natural eye full of hunger and desire while the redstone one glinted.

 

He uncorked the potion and drank deeply.

 

-0-

 

Nebris shivered as they snuck into the town hall together, the only clue of Etho’s presence the hand in his. They’d left their clothes behind, deciding that peeling them off while at the meeting would probably give them away if they suddenly reappeared on the centre stage. Which was why he was shivering a bit. Running about nude was a good way to chill yourself especially with the breeze outside.

 

He felt Etho tug him towards the meeting area, the ring of seats already mostly filled. They were able to silently sneak up to the raised stage where the speaker was technically supposed to stand but in reality it never got used. The group as a whole preferred to sit down and chatter instead, like they were just then.

 

By the time Guude started to call for order, Nebris was already on his knees, Etho’s fingers in his hair as he kissed an invisible hip. It was so strange, kissing and touching something that wasn’t there to his eyes but felt real and warm under his hands. He swallowed as his cheek brushed against Etho’s half hard cock, painfully aware they were about to do this in front of every single one of their friends and none of them knew about it. He could feel their gazes pass through him to meet another’s on the opposite side of the room. It looked as though they were watching him still, able to see his lips brush over the head of Etho’s cock…he shivered again and this time the breeze wasn’t to blame.

 

What would Guude say if he could see him bob his head over Etho’s cock? What would Blame think of the way he palmed at his own erection, moan thankfully stifled by the dick in his mouth? What would MC think of the way Etho’s grip tightened in his hair, the way he thrust into Nebris’ mouth? Would they be angry, aroused? Roll their eyes and leave them to it?

 

He had to bite back a surprised noise when Etho pulled him off his cock and pushed him back. He licked at his swollen lips and moved where directed, getting on his hands and knees. It left him facing some of the very people he’d been thinking about before, Guude and Blame along with Seth, Guude sitting with a small sheaf of papers to work through during the meeting. As Guude began to go on about proposals for a new nether hub, Nebris felt Etho’s tongue against him. It took a great deal of teeth grinding and fist clenching not to moan out loud, trying to keep his breathing quiet and undetected but it was difficult to do when Etho knew exactly what to do to get him moaning nice and loud. As Etho’s fingers joined in, he had to bite down on his bottom lip, all but feeling the amusement roll off of the ninja behind him. He glanced up, seeking a distraction. Instead he caught Doc’s gaze and a spike of arousal fired through him when he realised the cyborg’s redstone eye was focused on him. The softest gasp left him and he was lucky enough that Guude’s loud voice covered the sound. Doc’s eye moved on but just for a second, Nebris could have sworn they’d been spotted.

 

The tongue and fingers left him and he struggled not to whine with the loss, luckily keeping himself in control this time. It almost broke when he felt Etho’s dick against his hole, pressing in and stretching him wide. Nebris was a vocal man, being forced to stay silent like this was almost impossible and the little rocks of Etho’s hips as he pushed deeper, combined with the soft kisses he was scattering across Nebris’ shoulders were not helping him want to stay quiet. Each small burst of pleasure brought with it the urge to pant, to moan, to demand more but at most all he could do was rock his hips back impatiently. He felt Etho laugh silently behind him, felt it against his back when Etho pressed close and he was this close to just giving in and moaning before but not now, not with Etho laughing at him.

 

Etho pressed flush against him at last and didn’t waste time, gripping Nebris’ hips and moving at a swift pace. He didn’t exactly recall how much time they had left before the potion ran out and left them in the middle of the meeting but he was willing to bet they’d used up about half of it by now. If they wanted to be able to get out of here without altering anyone, then they’d better make it fast. Luckily for Etho, he knew exactly how to pull that off. Hard, and fast.

 

Unluckily for Nebris, Etho doing that usually resulted in the loudest moans from the purple eyed man. He slumped forwards, ass held up by Etho’s iron grip. His hands were too busy covering his mouth to keep him supported, body jolting with each blissful thrust from his lover. His nostrils flared wide, trying to suck in air between thrusts and keep himself silent at the same time. He briefly noticed Doc’s redstone eye looking in his direction again before he forced himself to shut his eyes, unable to stay as quiet if he had to look at the faces of the friends he was being fucked in front of. Especially when he half suspected Doc could actually see him, even if he knew such a thing was impossible.

 

The concern was thrown from his mind by a particularly hard thrust from Etho and a whimper escaped him despite the hands clamped over his mouth. Opposite of Doc, Zisteau’s ear flicked at the sound and Nebris clamped his hands tighter over his mouth as Etho slammed into him again and again. His neglected cock ached but he was so close to coming he didn’t dare remove a hand to touch it in case he screamed or something equally loud and embarrassing. A quick succession of brutal thrusts from Etho and he couldn’t help himself, another whimper escaping him as he came hard. He forced himself to look down through the haze of pleasure and see if the evidence was visible but luckily for him, it didn’t seem to be. He managed to fight back a whine as he felt Etho fill him and fall still, the two of them shuddering together in prolonged ecstasy.

 

They didn’t get to linger long however, Etho pulling out and manoeuvring a nearly boneless Nebris to his feet. He was reluctant but he managed to move with Etho’s help, slipping past their clueless friends and out into the daylight.

 

At Nebris’ place, they collapsed into bed and Nebris wasted little time in passing out on Etho’s chest, dreaming up revenge for forcing him to be so painfully quiet.

 

-0-

 

“Hey Doc, how was the meeting?”

 

“Oh, you know, just the usual stuff…I could have sworn you were there though Etho.”

 

“Me? No, I wasn’t feeling great. Skipped out.”

 

“You know oddly enough, Nebris said the same thing. I’m pretty sure I saw him there too.”

 

“I think you’re losing it Doc.” Etho gave him a sly grin through the mask. “Better not mention seeing people who aren’t there to anyone else. You’d end up getting your head looked at.”

 

Doc laughed. “I should keep it to myself. Maybe I’ll stop seeing things. If only they would warn me before they showed up.”

 

“Aw, but where’s the fun in that?” Etho laughed, tossing a redstone torch from hand to hand. “Surprises are the best.”

 

“You mean like the surprise stain Bdubs found when he was cleaning up after the meeting?” Doc crossed his arms, amusement still clear on his face. “Or the bit before that?”

 

“The bit before. You should have seen your face.”

 

“I certainly saw Nebris’. I think he figured it out too.”

 

“Yeah well, maybe he’ll work on being quieter next time.”

 

“Next time? Are you ever going to show up to meetings after this?”

 

“Maybe, maybe not.” Etho shot him one last grin. “It’ll be a surprise either way.”


End file.
